1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an input device of an electronic device, such as a printer, a copier, a multi-function machine, a portable terminal, etc. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a touch pad and an electronic device having the touch pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices of electronic devices, such as printers, copiers, multi-function machines, portable terminals, etc., have rapidly changed from being button-based to being touch-based. Touch pads, as an example of touch-based input devices of electronic devices, allow products to be manufactured more slimly, as well as having a diverse range of simple exteriors. Accordingly, touch pads are being increasingly used in electronic devices.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view schematically illustrating a conventional touch pad used in a conventional electronic device. In FIG. 1, the conventional touch pad includes a cover 1 and a first board 2, which is placed under the cover 1, and comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC). A touch sensor 3 is mounted on the first board 2. A second board 4 is spaced away from the first board 2 at a predetermined distance, and includes a light emitting diode (LED) 5 mounted thereon to illuminate the upper side of the second board 4. Additionally, a LED holder 6 and a diffusion sheet 7 are placed adjacent to the LED 5. The LED holder 6 and diffusion sheet 7 are used to diffuse light emitted from the LED 5.
In the conventional touch pad, as constructed above, light emitted from the LED 5 is diffused to the first board 2 and illuminates the first board 2, and accordingly function selection icons may be displayed so that a user may recognize the icons and touch an icon indicating a desired function in order to select the desired function.
However, the conventional touch pad as constructed above requires the first board 2 including the touch sensor 3 mounted thereon, and the second board 4 including the LED 5 mounted thereon, so the structure is complicated. Additionally, since the LED holder 6 and diffusion sheet 7, which are required to diffuse light, are placed between the first and second boards 2 and 4, it is difficult to manufacture the touch pad with a slim design, and manufacturing costs may increase.